


Impaled

by Baykit



Series: Quirky Hell [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Crossover, Friendship, Kidnapping, Knives, Mild Blood, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Toga meets a new friend
Series: Quirky Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604635
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Impaled

Toga sighed. Really this wasn’t as exciting as she had thought it would be. She looked down at the girl quivering on the ground before her. She’s been instructed to gather more blood, more disguises for her arsenal. They’d said that she needed more ordinary disguises, people she could use to just vanish into the crowd. While she supposed that made some sort of sense, grabbing random bland people off the street wasn’t that appealing. She’d even left her syringes behind in hopes that using her knives would make things more exciting. 

She heard a small whimper and looked down again. The girl was trying to maneuver away from her and towards the main street. Toga gave another sigh and brough her foot down on the knife stuck in the girl’s leg. The girl screamed into her gag and struggled even more against the zip ties holding her hands together. She’d thought that grabbing one of Izuku’s fans would help. That maybe she could work up just a bit of jealousy against them, but really, this girl was just pathetic. She should just finish up and get this over with. She might even have enough time to head over to U.A. and spy on Izuku for a while. That might cheer her up. 

“Oh, come on!” a shrill voice said from behind Toga. 

Toga spun around in panic. In her boredom she had gotten careless. Now she had a second target to take care of. But when she turned around, she saw a small…girl? Or was she just small? Toga couldn’t tell. But standing before her was a small girl, she couldn’t have been taller than 4ft, with short red hair with a yellow streak through the bangs. She was wearing a white blouse, a black bandana around her neck and a dark pink poodle skirt. But Toga’s eyes quickly focused on the girl’s one, giant, red and yellow eye that took up most of her face. 

“I just cleaned up this mess and you made another one?!” the girl said. 

“Wha…?” Toga replied. 

“I said I just cleaned up this mess! I removed all the trash and chased off those annoying drunks and now you’re making a new mess!?” the girl shrieked. 

Slightly dazed, Toga looked down and the girl. She supposed she was making a bit of a mess; the girl’s blood was spreading around the alley quite a bit. What was unusual though was the that the girl seemed more concerned about the mess then she was about the victim. Maybe she didn’t have to kill her after all? 

“Soorry. I don’t usually make such a mess. I don’t have my usual tools with me,” Toga explained. 

“Then why didn’t you bring them?” the girl asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“Weeell I thought that just using my knives would make things all personal and exciting. You I couldn’t just let her get awaay with claiming to be my lovely’s biggest fan. But now that I have her here,” Toga said as she nudged the girl’s leg making her whimper in pain, “I’m finding this is all to be quite boring. Even with my knives.” 

“Hmm well I can understand some lovers revenge, but might I make a bit of a suggestion?” the girl asked. 

“Hm?” Toga said. 

There was a rush of wind and the girl was gone. Toga heard a strangled gurgle from behind her and whirled around. The girl was standing next to Toga’s captive, picking at her fingernails. And the bound girl’s eyes were glazed over and her body was still. 

“If you want to cause a lot of pain but minimize the messy blood loss, I suggest using needles instead of knives,” the girl said, her voice an odd mixture of both smug and bored. 

Toga took a cautious step forward and took a closer look at the girl’s chest. Sticking out of her breast was a massive needle, that must have been at least two inches long to reach her heart the way it had. 

“Just, who are you?” Toga cautiously asked. 

“You can call me Nifty!” the girl exclaimed with a wide smile that revealed a row of pointed yellow teeth, “Now don’t worry about the mess. I’ll handle it. The trashmen around here don’t ask too many questions. Go spend some time with that lovely of yours. That will cheer you up.”

Toga felt a blush rising to her cheeks. 

“You really mean it?” Toga asked. 

“Of course. Anything to protect a good relationship,” Nifty said.

Toga gave a squeal of excitement and rushed out of the alley way. A new friend and a chance to spend some time with her lovely Izuku? This day was turning out to be not such a bore after all. 

Strong for her small size, Nifty easily hefted the dead body into the dumpster. The things you had to do for love she thought as she wiped her hands against her skirt. Well, she was almost done for the day anyways. 

“Nifty dear, are you all right out there? I thought I heard a commotion,” a voice said from out the back door of the hotel. 

“Nothing Alastor, just some kid hanging around,” Nifty yelled back.


End file.
